Rush of the water
by Moonsparkle567
Summary: Waterkit has no idea of what challenges lay ahead of her...Forbidden love, mystical powers, lost loved ones, and more....
1. Summary

"A young cat from a unique litter will have skills unmatched by any other cat. This cat has the wisdom of Firestar, the strength of Tigerstar, the kindness of Leafpool, the mysteries mind of Jayfeather, and the loving personality of Spottedleaf. But she will have to stretch her skills to the limit to understand and fulfill the prophecy that lays before her……….."

(This is set a little bit after sunrise)

The same day as the battle against Windclan I heard someone screaming. I quickly ran to help. When I gets there though, I realized something strange .There was a loner she-cat on the ground giving birth. The mother's fur was sticking out all over and her whiskers are crooked and her eyes are a darkish blue and filled with pain. Her pelt is a mixture of brown, gray, white, and orange. She was scrawny and weak looking. Leafpool stood by the terrified cat and gave instructions on what to do. Eventually after enough screaming to scare away all the prey from here to the Tribe Of Rushing Water, a small little scruff of fur was on the ground. I starred in confusion at the kit. It looked nothing like the loner. Once I had licked it a ton of times though, it started to look familiar. She couldn't think anymore though because the She-cat started screeching again. After awhile the she-cat managed to give birth to 5 beautiful kits. "What's your name?" I meowed in a gentle voice. "Melody, what's yours?" "Mines Leafpool, where did you come from?" Leafpool meowed. "I'm not really from anywhere particular." She meowed quietly with a distant look in her eyes. "Where's your mate?" I meowed hoping I didn't sound as awkward as I felt. She turned her gaze over to me with clouded eyes. "I-I don't have one. I've never made friends with a cat in my life." She gently brushed the flank of one of her kits. How could she have kits when she doesn't even have a mate? Were the kits sent by Starclan? "Firestar, our leader might let you join Thunderclan." I meowed careful not to make any promises. "What would you like to name them? In the clans, the name would have to end in kit, such as Leafkit, or Squirrelkit." I meowed while looking at Melody. Melody was silent for a little bit then finally spoke. "I want to call this one Firekit." She was brushing a orange kit with green eyes with her tail. "This one Tigerkit." This time she was brushing the belly of a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "This one will be…….Leafkit." She was gazing at a she-cat that looked exactly like a younger version of me. "I want her named after you because you saved me and my kits. This one is Tallkit." She pointed her tail at a black tom with a white stripe on his head and white patches on his pelt. "This one is Waterkit." She pointed her tail at a beautiful gray and orange she-cat with big blue eyes that seemed to sink you in. Waterkit starred at me with the same wisdom as an elder would. I looked at all the cats and suddenly noticed. Firekit looked exactly like Firestar, Tigerkit looked exactly like Tigerstar, Leafkit I already knew looked like me but looking now she looked exactly like me not a bit of her body wasn't identical to me, Tallkit looked exactly like Tallstar and Waterkit………Waterkit didn't look like anyone else but something about her was so unique. Tigerkit squirmed over to Firekit and swiped a little paw at Firekit's head. Firekit hissed and squirmed over by Tallkit…………….

This is a little information about the story. If you want me to write the story then please respond!

_-__Moonsparkle_


	2. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES 

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelflight

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Birchfall

Graystripe

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Lionblaze

Apprentices (More than six moons old in training to become warriors)

Amberpaw: Gray she-cat with Amber eyes

Rabbitpaw: Ginger she cat with a stubby tail like a rabbit

Fernpaw: Small white Tom with broad shoulders and ripped ears

Yarrowpaw: Black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Melody: Mother of the unique litter

Snowwhisker: Young she-cat with a white pelt and Amber eyes, mother of Dapplekit, Robinkit, and Birdkit

Honeyfeather: Lightorange she-cat with gray muzzle and green eyes

Elders

Purdy

Dustpelt (retired early due to broken leg)

Longtail

Mousefur

Chapter 1

I curled by my moms body in the soft moss in the nursery. Around me dawn was closing in and I could hear our deputy Brambleclaw organizing patrols in the clearing. My mom got up, and I let out a pitiful little meow as the warmth of her fur lifted away. My mom sighed then laid down and washed my fur. I tried to escape her tong but I hadn't opened my eyes yet so I didn't know where to move. "It's about time for them to open there eyes." I heard Snowwhisker meow to Melody. "I don't want to." Meowed Tigerkit grumpily. She wanted to be the first to open her eyes. So she got up and gently and taking her time opened her eyes. Slowly she saw how big the nursery was. Melody was facing the opposite direction talking to Snowwhisker. "You opened your eyes!" Snowwhisker exclaimed. Melody turned and looked at me. Her eyes filled with happiness, she ran over to me. "There beautiful!" I sat up tall trying to make myself look big. Melody just let out a purr of amusement. Oh well, someday I wouldn't even have to pretend to be big and muscular. Slowly, my littermates started to open there eyes, reviling the pretty colors that hid under there eyelids. Suddenly the peace and quiet was broken when long haired white tom came running into the clearing. A dark brown tabby that I guessed was Brambleclaw rushed over to the tom. "What's wrong Cloudtail?" He meowed like a worried queen. I peered through the nest into the clearing more. " It's Windclan, there invading our territory and heading for the camp!" He meowed like the invaders were already there in the clearing. "Ok we need some Warriors to try to stop them first." He meowed already starting to look around. I raced up to him and held my head high. "I want to go with! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaase!!!" I meowed while running in circles. "Sorry, this is only for cats that have all or most of there battle training mastered. Once you're a apprentice you'll have plenty of battles to fight for your clan." He meowed with a touch of kindness in his voice. He starred at me for a couple of seconds then looked away. Tail drooped, I silently walked back to the nursery. Then suddenly the ground shacked and I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. Once the shaking had stopped, I opened my eyes. Bewildered, I found my self in a totally different body. "-and Sorreltail head out into the forest." I heard Brambleclaw finish his orders. I looked at my paws, they were fully grown but they weren't the same color. "Well, why are you standing around? He called you, go!" I heard a strange voice meow to me. Speechless I raced to the group of cats in the clearing. A golden brown tabby tom walked up to me. "Good luck Sorreltail." He meowed gently and lovingly to me. I had no idea what to say to that. "Thanks." I meowed hastily to him. The group headed out and into the forest. Had I changed bodies with someone? Is that even possible? Was I going into battle with no training?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart skipped a beat as we went into the forest. As we came closer to the intruders I smelled moorland and rabbit. It must be Windclan's smell. "Thunderclan, attack!" I heard Brambleclaws fierce battle cry over the bickering. Suddenly everyone started fighting. I didn't know what to do so I stood still. I didn't have long though. A ginger she-cat with blue eyes came up to me. "What, are you to afraid to fight?" She sneered at me. I crouched down and pounced. Surprised, the she-cat ducked, making me fall to the ground with a huff. I shook my self and got back up. I jumped on her back pinning her to the ground. After a couple seconds, the she-cat stumbled from my grasp. I quickly cuffed her ear with my claws. The she-cat let out a cry of pain and backed away, accidentally stumbling into a muscular golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Shocked the Windclan she-cat pounced on him, pinning him down, but he was too quick. Anger shot through the toms' eyes until he saw the she-cat. His anger quickly turned to sadness and fear. Why was he afraid of the she-cat? He was much stronger then her, surely he would win the fight. "Go ahead, kill me. I'd like to see you try!" She challenged the tom. As if Starclan had sent them just in time, the second Thunderclan patrol arrived. The frightened and scarred Windclan patrols eyes widened. "Windclan retreat!" I heard a Windclan cat who I guessed was the leader yowl. The ginger she cat looked at the tom one last time. "You'll never kill me, Lionblaze!" She meowed while glaring at the tom with so much peer hatred that almost made me fall backwards. "Heathertail, were going." I heard a retreating Windclan cat meow sternly. She glared at the tom then ran to where her clan was. The tom that I now knew was Lionblaze started walking with his clan. Suddenly noticing me, a shot of fear ran through his eyes. "Did you hear that?" He asked frightfully. Not being able to lye I shook my head. "Why does she hate you so much?" I meowed curiously. "We used to be friends. We'd meet in secret tunnels secretly but then we stopped and then she told her clan about them. I get angry enough to kill her sometimes, that's what I was afraid of." A cloud of grief ran through his eyes as he talked. "Please don't tell anyone." He begged me with pleading eyes. I shook my head and he gave me a thankful look. Suddenly the ground shook again and I was back in the nursery as myself. Apparently just waking up from a nap. Then I saw Lionblaze and Sorreltail walk into camp with the two patrols. They were talking about something. I twitched my ears to hear them. "-I really don't remember the battle at all." She meowed very confused. "You don't remember what I told you?" He meowed hopefully. "No, what was it about." She meowed curiously. "Err-…..It was about going on a dawn patrol later with me and Birchfall?" He saved himself quickly. Was I the only one who had the power to switch bodies with other cats? I looked over to my den mates. "I wanted to cuddle by mommy! It's my turn and you know that Tigerkit!" Firekit meowed fiercely. "Who cares about turns? I want to cuddle more then you do." He meowed challengingly to Firekit. Then they leaped on each over, claws unsheathed. I saw a trickle of blood come from Firekit's little ear. "Stop!" I ordered them both sternly. Melody rushed in. "What in the name of Starclan is going on in here?" She meowed even more sternly and scarier then I did. Then she saw Firekit's ear and let out screech. "I'm fine mommy! We were just arguing over who gets to cuddle with you tonight." He meowed trying hard to get them off the hook. "Did it ever occur to you guys that you both could. Tallkit, Leafkit and Waterkit, please go bring Firekit to Leafpool, since apparently he isn't mature enough to go himself. Tail drooping;Firekit let us escort him to Leafpool.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tallkit, Leafkit, and I escorted him to the clearing. Cats were gathered around sharing tongs with each other. I saw an orange tom with green eyes starring at Firekit intently. Then he walked over to us. "You must be Melody's kits." He meowed with glints of happiness in his eyes. He looked at all of us but took the longest time starring at Firekit. "What are your names?" He meowed curiously. "I'm Waterkit." I introduced myself maturely. "This is Tallkit." I flicked my tail towards my brother. "This is Leafkit." I flicked my tail towards my sister. "Last but not least, this is Firekit. "Your mother must've known about the clans then. "No, she said that she named us a little bit after we were born." Leafkit joined the conversation.

"Well welcome to Thunderclan little ones, I'm Firestar." He meowed enthusiastically. "You have a star at the end of your name! So you must be Thunderclans leader!" Tallkit exclaimed. Firestar nodded his head. "I thought you had another littermate as well?" Firestar meowed looking around as if the kit was hiding. "We also have a brother named Tigerkit." I asked wondering if that was who Firestar was thinking of. A shot of fear glaze through his eyes. Why was he scarred of Tigerkit? "My ear hurts!" Whimpered Firekit. "We've got to go, bye!" I meowed to him, already starting to walk away.

We walked into Leafpools den, and immediately the aroma of tasty herbs, icky herbs, and bitter herbs filled her nose so much that she felt like it would explode! Then I saw a gray tabby tom with blue eyes walk away from behind something I couldn't quite make out. The tom walked up to us and sat down. His eyes weren't in our direction though. "Leafpool!" The tom meowed loud enough for the brown tabby to hear. Leafpool entered her den and looked around. "Your Melody's kits! I remember you all of you from the forest yesterday. What happened?" She said suddenly realizing the blood on Firekit's ear. "He and Tigerkit were fighting in the nursery. You could probably just soak a cobweb in water to put on his ear!" Squeaked Leafkit. "How did you know that?" Leafpool asked with extreme curiosity coming from her amber eyes. Leafkit shrugged her miniature shoulders. "Jayfeather, could you go get a cobweb soaked in water please?" She ordered Jayfeather in a surprisingly loving voice.

Jayfeather returned with a wad of soaked cobweb in his jaws. "By the way, this is my apprentice and son, Jayfeather." She meowed proudly. That explains why she talks lovingly to him. "Why does he stare like that?" Tallkit meowed curiously. A growl rumbled from Jayfeather's throat. Leafpool silenced him with a flick of her tail. "He's been blind since he was a kit." Meowed Leafpool. "What are all those smells?" I meowed with my nose twitching like a rabbit. "There herbs, do you want to smell some." Leafpool meowed to us. We all shook our heads while Leafpool started to put the cobweb on Firekit's head. Jayfeather disappeared then came back with plants in his mouth. He laid them down and Firekit, Tallkit, Leafkit, and I started to sniff them. Some were bitter and some were sweet. "I don't smell anything!' Complained Leafkit. Leafpool looked at her confusingly. "You don't?" Leafpool asked. Leafkit shook her tiny head. Leafpool disappeared to the same spot Jayfeather had, and then came back with an herb in her mouth. This is very strong; tell me if you can smell it?" Leafpool meowed, studying Leafkit closely. I wrinkled my nose as the smell came to my nose. "I still don't smell anything!" Leafkit whimpered.

Waterkit, go get Melody please. "What's wrong?" I meowed worryingly. "Leafkit doesn't have the ability to smell.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I rushed over to the nursery, paw step by paw step, being careful not to trip. When I entered, Melody was yelling angrily at Tigerkit, while he just rolled his eyes and argued. I didn't even hesitate interrupting, and walked right in. Melody looked at me weirdly. "Where are your littermates?" She meowed looking around me. "There in Leafpools den." Before my mom could ask why they were still there I kept talking. "Leafkit can't smell!" I meowed hastily. Melody and Tigerkits eyes stretched wide. "Cool!" Exclaimed Tigerkit. I looked at him with squinted eyes, and he put his head down apologetically. My mom raced out of the den so fast I could feel wind gush against my fur. Me and Tigerkit glanced at each other then ran after her.

By the time we got there, Melody was already talking to Leafpool. "No, she can't not be able to smell. That's the worst thing that a clan cat could be born with!" She whimpered. I nuzzled my head on her flank to comfort her. I knew perfectly well why it was so terrible. Warriors need to be able to smell borders, kittypets, and rogues. Medicine cats need to be able to sniff for herbs. So what would Leafkit do? Just be a burden to her clan? I knew very well though, that mother wouldn't let that happen. "I guess me and Jayfeather could train her as a medicine cat. It would be hard since she can't smell for herbs, but it's worth a shot." Leafpool meowed, deep in thought. Jayfeather's eyes lit up with annoyance. Why was he always so grumpy? It was getting annoying. His head turned my direction and for a couple moments, it was like he was reading my mind.

Tonight's the gathering for the clans. Me and my littermates are going to go to the elders den and listen to stories from there time. I watched my littermates play. I was to tired to play. My eyelids felt like anchors trying to pull them down. My mom nudged me with her muzzle. "Why don't you go play with them?" She asked me in a sleepy voice. I heaved myself to my paws, and walked out of the den.

They were taking turns play fighting and the winner would play the next cat. Right now, Tigerkit and Tallkit were fighting. "Ok, I'll be Onestar from Windclan coming in with a patrol to invade our camp. You can be……Firestar." I heard Tallstar meow as I walked up. Firekit was close to them, he looked at both of them then said. "Ready…….GO!" He squeaked! In a flash Tigerkit attempted to jump on Tallkit's back, but unlike Tigerkit, Tallkit had smarts. Tallkit rolled out of the way then leaped at Tigerkit. I looked around for Leafkit and saw her sitting a couple fox lengths from the play fighting. She was resting her head on her paws while laying down.

"What's wrong Leafkit? Why aren't you play fighting?" I squeaked. She sat up, and looked at me with eyes full of more wisdom then an elder would have. "What's the use? I'll never be a Warrior anyway. I'll watch you and our brothers become great fighters and hunters, while I'm stuck putting mouse-bile on the elders ticks." Leafkit meowed with melancholy eyes. "Leafkit, you'll be much more then that! Just think about it. You'll save many more lives then me, you'll get to see the miracle of birth, you'll see the moonpool, you'll get to meet cats that I never will meet, you'll have friends from other clans, and much more. You've got a path infront of you just waiting to happen. I know that your destined for great things Leafkit, and I'll be here to help you through it every step of the way." I meowed looking at her with more seriousness then a kit should have. Leafkit's eyes lit up like a flashlight. "Your right, Waterkit! Warriors aren't better then Medicine cats, and medicine cats aren't better then Warriors. There just different paths that we choose to follow." Leafkit meowed with new hope glowing in her little eyes. "Now, lets go beat those annoying toms." I meowed and saw a glimmer of amusement glimmer in Leafkit's eyes.

We walked up to them and Tigerkit and Firekit were fighting fiercely with each other. Then finally Tigerkit won. "That's only 4-3!" Firekit defended himself. Leafkit walked up and fought very well with Tigerkit. She almost won but Tigerkit got out of the trap and won. I walked up to Tigerkit and got in position, making sure that my claws were sheathed. I pounced on him and pulled him to the ground. Then quickly swiped his ear but he was to quick and escaped. He jumped at me but I rolled out of the way and quickly pounced on him. We fought for awhile , and eventually I won.

Brambleclaw walked over to us. "Do you know how many battle moves you just used?" Brambleclaw asked, sounded bewildered by the fight. I shook my little head side to side. "It's amazing how you just knew them." He wondered out loud. "That was a very good little fight for all of you though."

"I know that you'll all be wonderful Warriors….." He glanced at Leafkit then went going. "…and Medicine cats one day. I know that Starclan has all your paw step in your life layed out in this very forest. Brambleclaw looked at the sky with his bright amber eyes. "Starclans always watching each and every one of us Clan cats, rather it's for good or bad reasons." He meowed with wisdom. I liked and respected this cat and I know I have a lot to learn from him. I gazed at the stars, and decided my goal in life, right then and there. I would do all I could in life to earn by far there exceptance of me in everything I do in life. That I will succeed and try my best to follow every single bit of the Warrior code with all my heart and strength, and when I die, I will die for the benefit for my clan. Rather its battle, saving a kit, or whatever Starclan destinies me to die in, I will except. When I die I will join Starclan and watch over my clanmates from my star, in Starclan…………………….


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Firekit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Tallkit, and I walked through the pitter pattering rain to the elder's den. The whole time Tigerkit was complaining! My heads wet, it's too muddy, I feel like a Riverclan cat, and blah blah blah, whine whine whine! We walked into the elders den. Dustpelt was in the corner resting. Longtail was in his nest trying to get a tick on from his back, and Purdy was talking to Mousefur. My paws touched the soft and dry grass in the den and a shiver of delight ran through me. My littermates came in from behind me. Purdy looked at her with a glimmer of amusement and sympathy in his eyes. She looked at her littermates, they were all drenched with there fur sticking out. No wonder he found it amusing!

We sat down around Longtail as he began to tell us about the great yet ambitious Tigerstar. "He was big, muscular, ambitious, untruthful, mean, and sneaky! Yet he had the respect of many cats in the forest. Firestar was a apprentice back then. Tigerstar was Tigerclaw when he was in Thunderclan and at first Redtail was Bluestar's loyal deputy back then. One day during a vicious battle with Riverclan, Tigerclaw _killed _Redtail!" Longtail slashed his claws to scare us. We jumped back with frightened eyes as he went on with the story. We listened for along time and eventually the story came to an end. " Firestar told Scourge everything Tigerstar had done and Scourge slid out his long and sharp claws that were sharpened by dogs teeth and started fighting, even though Tigerstar was bigger, he accidentally let his soft belly fur show. Scourge scrapped his vicious claws against the belly and all Tigerstars nine lives were ripped away." Longtail lay down and looked at us. "I'm getting tired, so no more stories tonight." Longtail meowed sleepily. "One more please!" Begged Firekit. I'll tell you fur balls another one soon, don't worry." Longtail meowed while escorting them out. We said goodbye, then left.

I cuddled with my mother and littermates in the soft moss under my body. I woke up in a dream. A sleek well fed grey she-cat with blue eyes was starring at me. "Hello Waterkit. Do not be afraid, I am Bluestar." The she-cat meowed gently. She'd remembered hearing stories about the nice Thunderclan leader that went crazy around the end of her life, from the elders. Bluestar starred at her with affectionate eyes. "You and your littermates are very special. They all represent a great clan cat if you haven't noticed. The reason you don't, is because your part of a special prophecy." Bluestar meowed with eyes full of wisdom. "A young cat from a unique litter will have skills unmatched by any other cat. This cat has the wisdom of Firestar, the strength of Tigerstar, the kindness of Leafpool, the mysteries mind of Jayfeather, and the loving personality of Spottedleaf. But she will have to stretch her skills to the limit to understand and fulfill the prophecy that lays before her……………." The Thunderclan leader said as she slowly started to disappear.

I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep because of the prophecy. What could it mean? It must be her it's about. It told me nothing of my task though, so how would I be able to do it. I padded into the clearing and sat. Berrynose was keeping watch over the camp. "You're up early." The young Warrior commented. "Can't fall asleep." I meowed sadly. Jayfeather padded into the clearing looking tired. I glanced at him as he walked past me and into the forest. "Where are you going?" Asked Berrynose. "Herbs…" Mumbled the Medicine cat apprentice. I had to admit, Jayfeather was pretty handsome, but he was irrigate, grumpy, rude, and a Medicine cat! I crawled back into the nursery and laid down until sleep swallowed me up.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"From this day until you receive your Warrior name, you will be Firepaw." Whitewing started to call his name, and everyone else joined in. Firestar looked up at the light blue sky. "I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Brambleclaw, you mentored Berrynose and he is a very strong warrior and great credit to the clan. I ask you to do the same with this young cat."

Firestar meowed while Brambleclaw padded over to Fire_paw_. She could tell that it took all his strength to stay calm. Firepaw raised his muzzle to touch noses with Brambleclaw. "Tigerkit?" The Thunderclan leader called to the excited kit. Tigerkit bounded up to his leader with his head held high. "From this day until you receive your Warrior name, you will be Tigerpaw."

Firestar paused while the clan cheered the apprentice's name. "I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Firestar looked into the crowd of cats. "Cinderheart, Cloudtail was your mentor. I ask you to pass on the courage for battles and other struggles in your life that you learned from Cloudtail down to this apprentice." Firestar watched as Cinderheart and Tiger_paw _touched noses. Tigerpaw padded down with his mentor. "Tallkit?" Firestar called the kits name. Tallkit padded up with a walk that made him look like a warrior.

He stood by his leader with a steady gaze. How was he keeping himself so calm? She felt excited enough to go in a battle with Shadowclan! "From this day until you receive your Warrior name, you will be Tallpaw. "I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Firestar paused while the clan cheered Tallpaw's name. "Brackenfur, Graystripe was your mentor. I ask you to pass on the ability to love and forget down to this apprentice."

Brackenfur padded up to Tall_paw_ and they touched noses. "Waterkit?" Firestar called over the cats.

My heart twisted, I was so excited. Then a paw poked me. "Go ahead!" Meowed Sorreltail gently. I padded up to Firestar. Trying my best to stay calm when inside I felt like a firework waiting to explode. "From this day until you receive your Warrior name, you will be Waterpaw." Firestar paused again while the clan cheered my name. "I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." I looked around trying to figure out who my mentor might be. Sorreltail, Graystripe, Birchfall…….. "Lionblaze, Ashfur was your mentor. I ask you to pass down the skills and knowledge that Ashfur taught you down to this apprentice. I padded up to Lionblaze and touched noses with him. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I was now a apprentice. Ashfur and I padded down as the meeting dissembled. "So….. What are we going to do?" I meowed awkwardly. Lionblaze was clearly thinking hard. "First I'm going to show you around the camp." Lionblaze meowed to me. We padded out of the camp and into the woods. We walked until we appeared on a beach. "This is Ancient Oak. Its named this……..His voice trailed off but I knew why it was called that. There was a huge oak tree next to it. The sand slithered between my paws.

We walked away quietly into the trees. We eventually ended up at a twoleg nest. "This is the abandoned twoleg nest. Twolegs haven't been there for a long time. The garden is a good place to find catmint. After awhile we managed to go through the whole territory. I padded back into the camp. My feet felt like weights and my eyes were barely opened. "Go rest." Lionblaze told me and I nodded. I almost went to the nursery but caught myself and padded over to the apprentices den. In there all my littermates except for Leafpaw, who was now sleeping in the medicine cat den with Leafpool.

I curled up in a empty nest next to Tallkit and closed my eyes. I woke up in a dream where I was surrounded by loners with there teeth bared and the prophecy Bluestar had given me kept repeating itself. Over and over again………….

BTW: Sorry, I forgot to include Cinderheart in the allegiances. Also I'd really appreciate it if you left a review for me! If you want to compliment, review, or give me a tip, that would be awesome. (I really would like tips to if you have any for me!)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in the apprentices den with Tallpaw curled up by me. I nudged him with my paw. He let out a small groan and half opened his sleepy eyes. "What do you want?" He meowed grumpily to me. "Were apprentices! We can't sleep in you stupid furball." I meowed playfully with a touch of stern in my meow. He slumped himself up and walked with me out of the den.

As I walked out, I saw Jayfeather making his way back into camp. Leafpool was helping him, and apparently he didn't like that. He flicked his tail crossly and padded away from her. Why did he have to be such a grumpy furball all the time. If someone tried to help him, he'd just scowl at them.

Lionblaze was one of the many cats crowded around Brambleclaw while he organized patrols. "-Lionblaze, you can take Waterpaw with you to show her how to patrol. Go to the Windclan border, they've been kind of jumpy lately." Brambleclaw meowed to Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded his golden head and turned around to find me. It didn't take him long. "Oh, there you are. Your coming with me to patrol the Windclan border." He meowed and I could tell that he was being careful not to confuse her too much. I nodded my head understandingly, even though I already knew.

Cinderheart, Brackenfur, and Squirrelflight, came with us into the forest and Cinderheart and Brackenfur brought along there apprentices Tallpaw and Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw padded up to me calmly and proudly. "Cinderhearts going to teach me how to hunt today!" Boasted Tigerpaw. "I'm going to be the best hunter in the forest." Tigerpaw meowed, sounding so confident that she flinched at how much he sounded like Tigerstar. A purr of amusement came from Squirrelflight. "We'll have to warn Sandstorm about you then!" She meowed amusingly.

We walked around the Windclan border. Their land was hilly and barren like a desert. There was hardly any places to hide. We went a little farther and eventually spotted a Windclan patrol. A deep growl sounded from Tigerpaw's mouth. Cinderheart touched him with the tip of her tail. "It's ok, their minding their own business on their territory.

Their scent smelled weird, she wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell slithered into her nose. "Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Ashfoot, and Breezetail are in it." Brackenfur observed as the patrol came closer and closer. "Is there a reason for you to be so close to our border?" Hissed Breezetail over to the Thunderclan patrol. "Relax, once were done with our patrol you can get back to eating crow food!" Hissed Brackenfur. Anger shot through Breezetail's eyes, and he launched himself over the border and onto Brackenfur's back. Shocked Brackenfur ducked and Breezetail landed on the ground with a huff.

"Go to your side of the border." Hissed Cinderheart. Breezetail cautiously crossed to the other side of the border. The patrol left, and we soon finished patrolling. Later, Lionblaze taught me how to collect moss for the elders. _Oh, joy!_


	9. Chapter 8

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice, Firekit

Medicine cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Jayfeather, Leafpaw

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Cinderheart, apprentice, Tigerpaw

Squirrelflight

Cloudtail

Brackenfur, apprentice, Tallpaw

Sorreltail, apprentice, Birdpaw

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Birchfall

Graystripe, Robinpaw

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker, Dapplepaw

Lionblaze, apprentice, Waterkit

Ambereyes: Gray she-cat with Amber eyes

Rabbittail: Ginger she cat with a stubby tail like a rabbit

Yarrowpaw: Black tom with green eyes

Apprentices (More than six moons old in training to become warriors)

Tigerpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tallpaw: Black and white tom with a very long tail

Fernpaw: Small white Tom with broad shoulders and ripped ears

Waterpaw: Black tom with green eyes

Firepaw: Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt and green eyes

Leafpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Honeyfeather: Light orange she-cat with gray muzzle and green eyes, Mother of Sapplekit, ginger tom with blue eyes, Moonkit, light orange and brownish she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, Starkit, light orange tom with gray muzzle and blue eyes, and Daisykit, gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat

Elders

Purdy

Dustpelt (retired early due to broken leg)

Longtail

Mousefur

Chapter 8 

A lot had happened in the past two moons. Sandstorm had moved to the nursery, expecting her and Firestar's kits. Firestars been very protective of them. You can't blame him though; this will probably be Sandstorms last litter. It's almost time for Honeyfeather's kits to become apprentices. There's also been a rumor going around that Squirrelflight's expecting. Jayfeather and Lionblaze don't seem too happy about it.

I couldn't fall asleep, because Tigerpaw kept kicking me in his sleep! I got up and padded out of the den. I walked out into the forest, glad to smell the freshness of the trees. It was Greenleaf, my favorite season of them all. I smelled a cat somewhere by me. I walked towards the smell as it grew stronger. It eventually led me to the beach. It was Jayfeather! He was crouched beside a tree with his head on a stick with significant marks on it.

Was he mouse brained or what? He looked so cute sleeping. I couldn't resist not figuring out why he was doing this. So I laid down by him on the other side of the stick partially touching it. I woke up in a cave.

It had tunnel holes by it and a little pool of water on the bottom. Jayfeather was pacing around and desperately calling. "Rock? Fallen leaves? Please talk to me!" He whimpered sadly. "I'm so confused, and I need help! I got a message from Starclan. Suddenly an old weird looking cat that was almost bald came out. "Rock!" Jayfeather exclaimed extremely happily.

"What is this message you got from Starclan young one?" He asked wisely. "They told me……. A young cat from a unique litter will have skills unmatched by any other cat. This cat has the wisdom of Firestar, the strength of Tigerstar, the kindness of Leafpool, the mysteries mind of Jayfeather, and the loving personality of Spottedleaf. But she will have to stretch her skills to the limit to understand and fulfill the prophecy that lay's before her……….." Jayfeather meowed cautiously. "I know the prophecy. I can help you but it is not my job to figure out what it means. That little one is your job." He meowed with a calm voice. "Why didn't you…….." His voice was cut off when I slipped from the smooth rock.

There gaze burned my pelt like fire as I landed beside Jayfeather. His gaze was full of crossness as I looked up at him. Something about him was different. He could see! "How did you get here?" He meowed sternly. "I saw you by the stick and wanted to figure out what you were doing." I meowed in the same tone he had used with her. "You don't just barge into peoples dreams ok? It's weird and…..and…well, just don't do it again." He said while Rock looked at him with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "I do recall you barging into peoples dreams when you were younger, Jayfeather." He meowed with a fun tone. I let out a purr of amusement.

"That's not funny! How did you get let in here anyway?" He meowed sternly, then curiously. I shrugged my shoulders. "She has a power you do not have." Rock meowed wisely. How did he know about that? "What?"Jayfeather and I echoed each other. "If I am not mistaken, you are Waterkit aren't you?" He meowed sophisticatedly. I nodded my head. "You can switch bodies with other cats. Jayfeather can walk in others dreams and has amazing hearing and smelling and touching senses." Rock eyed both of us. "Cool!" I exclaimed. Jayfeather's eyes were wide. "How can you see right now?" I asked casually. "I can see in dreams." He snapped. I let my ears fall down a little and murmured sorry I didn't know.

He looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry, I've been grumpy lately." He murmured with a distant look in his eyes. I decided to brighten the moment. "Lately?" I purred playfully. He looked at me kindly. "Shut up!" He said in a fun tone and cuffed my ear. I almost forgot that Rock was there. He was eyeing us mysteriously with a little grin on his face. What was he smirking about?

Jayfeather and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Sure he's cute, but he's a medicine cat! It's not like I'm falling in love with him. Or am I?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I slowly opened my eyes, waking to see Jayfeather right next to me by the stick. He grinned at me, releasing his herb breath in my face. I scrunched my nose disgustingly. I stood up, noticing that I hadn't been gone to long. I needed to get back so that I could hear Brambleclaws orders. "I've got to go." I murmered quietly. "Meet me here tomorrow?" Jayfeather asked as I turned around. I halted, what did he mean. Like to talk? No, I couldn't. I wanted to so badly though. I eventually talked. "Yes." I kept walking, and i knew that he was relieved.

I padded into the clearing. Brambleclaw was organizing patrols. I padded up to Lionblaze, who seemed worried. "What's wrong?" I asked worryingly. Lionblaze didn't hear though, he was too rapt in thought. What was he worried about so much. Jayfeather walked into the clearing. Lionblaze and I looked over at him. He turned his head and smiled at our direction. I think Lionblaze thought it was for him. I wasn't sure if it was for him or me though.

Lionblaze took me hunting in the forest by ancient oak. Lionblaze was still worried looking. Maybe I could go into his body without him switching. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, but the vibration was a little different this time. I opened me eyes to find myself successfully in Lionblaze's body.

She could hear his voice but she couldn't feel his mouth talking. I glanced at myself. I was just walking normally. Do my powers have me act appropriately to the situation when I'm not in my body? She concentrated hard on the voices around her. There were many. All of them are Lionblazes voice. She tried to comprehend them the best she could. Firestar….fight…….2……….lives. She finally caught on to one of his sentences. _**Firestar only has 2 lives left now! The battle keeps repeating itself over and over again. Is Firestar going to die soon? I hope not, it's almost Leaf-bare, and we need him.**_

The ground shook again and I merged back into my body. A screech bellowed in the air, making her jump. Lionblaze and I dashed back to camp. I quickly picked up my mouse that I had apparently caught while I was in Lionblazes mind up as we raced back. When we got into camp I quickly set my mouse on the pile. I knew exactly where the noise was coming from. They raced to the warriors den where Ambereyes sat, screaming her head off. For a very long time, we had known she was pregnant. She refused to admit it though. She claimed that she was absolutely not expecting kits and that she found it insulting that they thought that.

The young she-cat let us bring her to the nursery. We knew that she would be having them soon. We just didn't know when. For once in Ambereyes life, she wasn't being stubborn! Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Leafpaw came in hurryingly. Leafpaw had a wad of herbs in her mouth. I decided that it would be best if I left the crowded den. I left the den quietly and swiftly.

Once everyone was sleeping, I slipped out of the camp and went over to the stick where Jayfeather had wanted me to meet him at. I rested my head by the stick and closed my eyes. I woke up in the same cave as before. There was no sign of rock. _Good! _I like Rock, but I wanted to talk to just Jayfeather today. I was starting to wonder if he'd forgotten. "Looking for someone?" I heard Jayfeather's voice. I turned around to see him by me. I let out a purr that ended up being louder then I expected! He looked surprised, but not in a bad way. "Well purr to you." He meowed amusingly to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll never catch me!" I teased. I darted to the other side of the cave. I could feel his paw steps dangerously close to mine. He leaped and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't get out of his grasp, because it was too strong. "I surrender!" I yelped dramatically. He released and I jumped up onto my feet. "Not bad for a medicine cat!" I teased him mischievously. We played for awhile but eventually got tired. We cuddled up and gently drifted away into sleep…..


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next 2 moons went by fast. Sandstorm is very close to giving birth to 4 kits. Melody is now officially a warrior. She was in training before. Jayfeather and I are still secretly meeting, but were just FRIENDS!

I walked out of the camp and over to the familiar stick. Sometimes we would just talk to rock, and other times Jayfeather and I talked and played. I could tell that Jayfeather was getting friendlier day after day. The clan was also noticing. Yesterday, he was social! At the gathering, he talked to lots of other cats, and befriended Willowshine!

I laid down by the unique stick and fell asleep. Instead of waking up in the cave though, I woke up somewhere else! The sky was glinted red and orange like fire. Dark clouds drifted by. I hardly reckognized that I was at the island. Battle cries screeched the foggy air.

I didn't see any cats. Until the moon shone extremely brightly over the clearing, and 8 cats with stars in their fur, stood on the sacred place the leaders stand at gatherings. I scrunched my eyes as I looked at the beaming light. Then I noticed tons of cats, slashing ferocious claws all around the clearing.

I knew the cats, their from the clans. There was also Thunderclan cats, and kin. Their strength was unnatural. It wasn't _just _clan cats though, and the clans weren't fighting against each other. The other cats had long razor sharp claws and teeth. They were wearing collars that had _teeth _on them.

A knot tied in my throat. She had heard stories about these creepy and ferocious cats. This was _**Bloodclan.**_The starry cats were looking at me wisely. I figured I was supposed to confront them. So I walked up to them. I could walk right through the cats that were fighting. I padded up to right underneath them. They jumped down gracefully and landed neatly by me.

I recognized four of them. Bluestar, the leader before Firestar, also the one who first told her about the prophecy. Spottedleaf, the medicine cat who talked to her in a lot of dreams. Feathertail, the pretty Riverclan she-cat who never made it back from the first journey. She had talked to her with Spottedleaf a couple times.

Last but not least, Yellowfang, the grouchy and misunderstood medicine cat had talked to her once when Jayfeather had sneakily brought her to the Moonpool when she was asking questions about it. The other four she didn't recognize, but they starred at her as if they went way back. "Blood will devour, four will fight against one, and water will save us all." Bluestar pronounced loudly. "This is Redtail, Snowfur, Whitestorm, and Swiftpaw." Spottedleaf added.

"Remember, darkness hides in light, and light hides in darkness." Was the last thing I heard come from Yellowfang as they all faded away into thin air. Slowly the vision turned into the cave. Jayfeather rushed over to me. "Are you ok? What's wrong? Where were you?" He showered me with questions but I didn't even attempt to answer them. She nuzzled her head into his then laid down by him on the floor. Jayfeather stopped asking questions as if he knew I wasn't going to answer them right now. I was happy to be by him after that terrible nightmare. And as she fell asleep, she heard Jayfeather softly murmur. "I love you."

Please leave reviews! I love getting reviews and I check each day to see if I have any new ones! Please please please! And, there's a awesome warriors website that I LOVE! Please give it a click! Heres the link. [url] .com/[\url]


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! **

I woke up by the stick, Jayfeather was looking at my worriedly. "Are you ok?" He meowed nervously. I got up and brushed my tail along his flank. "I'm fine." I murmered quietly. I was feeling kind of awkward. He had said he _loved _me! I never knew he liked me that way. When I thought back though, we did seem like a _couple._

As we walked into the dark camp, the moon was starting to fade over the horizon line. Making the camp a little lighter. I padded into the apprentices den and curled up, feeling the light chilly breeze ruffle my fur. I knew that I wouldn't actually have time to sleep but I decided to make myself look asleep. It wasn't long before they started waking up. I slowly got up, stretching even though I didn't need to.

Brambleclaw sent Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Ambereyes, and I to patrol around Windclan. They've been thinking were stealing their prey for about a moon and they might be planning to attack anytime now. We padded steadily to the Shadowclan border. The ground ahead was wet and marshy, that's Shadowclan's territory. I couldn't imagine living in a place so disgusting.

As I padded up with the patrol the scent became even stronger than usual! Sorreltail had too, she signaled for us to hide in the undergrowth. We padded more into our territory and eventually saw what looked like all their warriors heading for the camp! The patrol fled to the camp. Brambleclaw raced up, apparently seeing how nervous we were. "Shadowclan's attacking!" Sorreltail screeched loudly. The queens eyes turned scarred and they raced to the nursery with their kits. "Ok, were going to separate into two patrols. I'll lead the first patrol; I'm bringing, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Ambereyes, Tallpaw, Firepaw, and Waterpaw. Graystripe will lead the second patrol."

All the cats Brambleclaw had listed hurried to the forest right behind him. I saw some dark pelts in the undergrowth. I signaled to the patrol with my tail. Brambleclaw padded over and took the lead going that way. Brambleclaw crouched right where they were padding by swiftly. Then he signaled for us to wait for a signal before attacking. A couple moments later he waved his tail and leaped onto a Shadowclan she-cats back and started fighting.

We all jumped out and started fighting. I went to a apprentice named Underpaw that I had seen at gatherings before. We swayed around each other, waiting to jump. I leaped and landed on his back. He clawed at my ear but I was too quick. I bit his paw and he ran away yelping. I saw a big white tom heading for Brambleclaw, who was too worked up in a battle with the same she-cat as before to notice the tom. He was very big, I can't fight him, but I have to prevent him from getting Brambleclaw into a fight against two full grown warriors. _Starclan, please help me fight him!_

I went over and leaped fiercely at the big tom. Surprised he reared around and starred at me amusingly. Rage burned through my eyes. I clawed at his head. A trickle of blood oozed from his head. He was getting serious now. He jumped at me but I ducked and bit his foreleg. I ran back and forth by him, _He may be stronger, but I'm faster and cleverer! _

He clawed at my back and even though I darted quickly, he managed to get a little bit of my fur off. I jumped onto his back and tried to pull him over but he was too big! Then I saw Bluestar appear next to me but she didn't pull him the rest of the way for me. Instead she encouraged me and whispered tips to me. I closed my eyes and felt like I was in a totally different body, because my strength was incredible!

I easily knocked him over to the ground and bit one of his legs. I released him and he fled off. When I looked around, I noticed that the second patrol had arrived and was scarring away the Shadowclan cats. My hard pounding, I padded up to Sorreltail, who was starring at me shockingly. "You do know that you just won a battle against Blackstar?" Sorreltail meowed in an amazed away. I hadn't paid much attention to what he looked like, except the size. We padded into camp proudly; the clan rushed out and showered us with questions. Firestar had ended up leading the second patrol, and he headed up to the rock to address a clan meeting. "I'd like to pronounce four new warriors to the clan." Firestar called over the cats. I wonder which cats? Tallpaw, Firepaw, Tigerpaw, and Waterpaw please come up. Shocked and dazzled, I padded up stand by my brothers in front of Firestar.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused and looked at us respectfully. "Tallpaw, Firepaw, Tigerpaw, and Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Firestar repeated the words I had always dreamed of being said to me one day. 'I do." We all said at the same time in mature voices. "Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names." Firestars fur brushed Tallpaws. "Tallpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Tallwhisker. Starclan honors your determination and skills." Firestar turned his gaze to Firepaw.

"Firepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Firepelt. Starclan honors your bravery and fairness." Firestar turned his gaze yet again, this time to Tigerpaw. "Tigerpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Tigereyes. Starclan honors your strength and fierceness in battle." My heart clenched as Firestar looked at me steadily.

"Waterpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Watershine. Starclan honors your kindness and thoughtfulness." Firestar finished the ceremony with a proud look at the four of us. "All four of you will keep watch of the camp tonight." Firestar's gaze while he meowed that looked sympathetic. But I didn't mind, I wouldn't of been able to fall asleep anyway, because she was so excited.

I looked over to the medicine cat den, and Jayfeather was sitting in front of it, looking at me with a gaze of love in his blind eyes. He must know I'm over here because of my scent. I would of returned the gaze but I didn't want the clan to know that we were in love. I never thought we were and I was trying not to, but I can't hold my heart in anymore. I love him…More then you could every imagine…………………..


	13. Chapter 12

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes,

Medicine cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Jayfeather, and Leafpaw

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Cinderheart

Squirrelflight

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Sorreltail,

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Birchfall

Graystripe, Robinpaw

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker, Dapplepaw

Lionblaze

Ambereyes: Gray she-cat with Amber eyes

Firepelt: Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt and green eyes

Tallwhisker: Black and white tom with a very long tail

Tigereyes: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Watershine: Black tom with green eyes

Rabbittail: Ginger she cat with a stubby tail like a rabbit

Yarrowstalker: Black tom with green eyes

Apprentices (More than six moons old in training to become warriors)

Fernpaw: Small white Tom with broad shoulders and ripped ears

Leafpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birdpaw: Cute little she-cat with big ears and bright blue eyes

Dapplepaw: Light brown tabby tom with large white paws

Robinpaw: Ginger he-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Honeyfeather: Light orange she-cat with gray muzzle and green eyes, Mother of Sapplekit, ginger tom with blue eyes, Moonkit, light orange and brownish she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, Starkit, light orange tom with gray muzzle and blue eyes, and Daisykit, gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat: Mother of Crystalkit: bright eyed she-cat with crystal colored eyes and a sleek orange pelt. Cavekit: Dark brown and black tom with determined amber eyes. Pinekit: Light brown long haired tom with green eyes. Dawnkit: Strong, sleek, bright orange pelted she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Elders

Purdy

Dustpelt (retired early due to broken leg)

Longtail

Mousefur

**Chapter 12 **

I couldn't help trotting when I went to our secret hiding spot. It was a day after I had received my warrior name! As I approached the stick I noticed that Jayfeather was already there. I laid down right next to him. I could feel his soft fur against mine. I rested my head and fell asleep.

The cave seemed brighter and happier than usual. I trotted over to Jayfeather's side. He looked at me with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Hello Water_shine!_" He exclaimed, emphasizing the shine part for me. I gently touched his muzzle with mine in a loving way then sat down.

"Now that I'm a warrior, you better watch your back!" I meowed teasingly to Jayfeather. "Well if you're so good, then show me?" Jayfeather meowed. I jumped at him with my claws sheathed. Jayfeather jumped out of the way just in time. I raced at him and aimed at where he was going. I landed on his back and pulled him over, pinning him to the ground. He squirmed around, trying to get out of my grasp but couldn't. I smirked at him, and he surrendered.

I got up and licked my pads to get the tiny stones off it. Jayfeather got up and licked his as well. I laid down with Jayfeather cuddled up by me, and drifted into a deep sleep.

All the cats Firestar had called gathered together. Jayfeather was next to Leafpool talking. I carefully tried to pick up their conversation. "You've been in an awfully good mood lately Jayfeather. Has something happened?" I heard Leafpool question Jayfeather. Before he became friends with me he probably would have said, 'I'm always in a good mood! Just leave me alone!' That's not what he said though. "I guess I just changed." He said in a sweet way.

We walked to the gathering quietly. When we got their, the other clans had already arrived. We hurried over to the other clans while Firestar hoped up onto a branch. I sat next to a Windclan she-cat named Heathertail. I remembered her from when I was a cat and switched bodies with Sorreltail.

Then I remembered what Lionblaze had said. He must have really loved her. I know what loves like, I couldn't imagine having to give it up. I looked over at Jayfeather, suddenly appreciating him a lot more than usual. It's too bad we have to keep our love a secret.

Apparently Blackstar decided that he was going first. "Shadowclan is thriving well; Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw chased a fox away." He paused while the clans looked at Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw approvingly. "We have a new warrior with us today. Skunkpaw has finished his training and is now Skunktail." The clans looked at the muscular tom politely. Blackstar signaled that he was done, and stepped back. Lilystar took the lead. "Riverclan is doing wonderful. No problems with prey or anything. We've spotted a couple twoleg kits playing along the rivers banks but they don't seem to be there very often." Lilystar stepped back onto her branch.

Leopardstar had died a couple moons ago from a very bad case of green cough. Her deputy Mistyfoot had retired a couple moons before Leopardstars death. Leopardstar had made a young warrior named Lilystorm her deputy who took her place after she died.

Onestar stepped up. "Windclan is doing wonderful. The badgers that had been hanging around our territory have now gone." Onestar stepped back and signaled for Firestar to go. "Thunderclan has been doing well. We have three new warriors now. Tigereyes, Firepelt, Tallwhisker, and Watershine.

The clans looked at us approvingly, and I felt like my heart had skipped a beat. The clans approve of me now, but will they when they meet


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12**_

I heaved myself up and walked out to the clearing. I felt like I weighed 1,000 pounds! I don't know how I got this heavy, but I don't think I've been taking too much fresh kill. My eyes ached as I approached Brambleclaw with a little crowd around him. "Sorreltail, Ambereyes, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur will be on the dawn border patrol. Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Brightheart, Berrynose, and Hazeltail will go on a hunting patrol." I walked up to him swiftly.

"Do you want me to a patrol later?" I asked casually. "I think you should see Leafpool, and rest up." Recommended Brambleclaw. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already padding away. Why did I have to see Leafpool? I walked over to the Leafpools den and slid inside. The herbs smells filled my nose, some sweet, and some bitter.

Jayfeather, Leafpettle, and Leafpool were tending to a wound on Graystripes shoulder. Leafpool had given Leafpettle her full name a couple days ago. Leafpettle's head swung up. "Hi Watershine!" She exclaimed. Jayfeather's blank gaze went towards me and he smiled. "Their you go Graystripe. Take it easy for a couple days though, until it heals." Graystripe nodded in acknowledgement then padded out of the den.

"I figured you'd be here soon Watershine." Leafpool remarked. "What do you mean?" I asked questioningly. "It's obvious that you're expecting." Leafpool starred at me in a joyful way. "Expecting what?" I asked nervously. Leafpettle pressed her paw against my stomach, then set it den. "Watershine, you're expecting kits!" Leafpettle exclaimed. _No, I can't be! Starclan help me! _

Jayfeather's eyes grew as wide as a pumpkin. "So, who's the father?!" Leafpettle was practically bouncing with joy. If only I could be excited instead of worried. Before I could even open my mouth, Leafpool responded. "A queen doesn't have to tell if she does not wish." Leafpool said wisely.

That night I raced toward the beach and sat down by the stick. I woke up in the cave. Jayfeather appeared a couple moments later. He padded up to me. "Well get through this." He murmered. "How long do I have?" I asked him quietly. "You'll probably give birth in about a moon or so. Don't worry, you won't die." He murmered wit a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

Jayfeather helped me get up. I heard a rustle in the bushes. Then I saw a flash of light brown. I could feel Jayfeather's fur bristling as he watched the movement from the bushes. Then a cat popped out, and Jayfeather jumped. The cat jumped back in alarm. Then I noticed it was Leafpettle.

"Jayfeather stop, its Leafpettle!" I said hastily. Jayfeather stopped and padded back over to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I saw you leave and I wanted to see where you were going." She replied honestly. "Please tell me who the father is? I promise that I won't tell anyone!" She added quickly. Jayfeather nodded to me.

"The father is….Jayfeather."


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**I watched the cats getting ready for patrols, from the nursery. I didn't want to be stuck in here. Jayfeather had told me a couple days ago that it won't be much longer but I'm still annoyed. Leafpettle came into the nursery holding a wad of soaked moss in her jaws. She walked over to me and set it down. **

**I murmered thanks and lapped up the cold water. Leafpettle sat down next to me. "Why are you so depressed?" Leafpettle asked me quietly. "I don't like being stuck in here." I murmered. "Leafpool says since you were about a moon pregnant when you finally moved to the nursery, that they should be coming any minute now." Leafpettle said in a comforting way.**

**I gently rested my head on my paws and looked in her eyes. "Am I betraying Thunderclan?" I asked quietly. "Of course not why would you think that?" Leafpettle inquired. "I fell in love with a medicine cat! I'll probably be sent to the dark forest now!" I exclaimed quiet enough for no one outside the den to hear me. **

"**Of course not! Yellowfang fell in love with- Oops your not supposed to know that!" Leafpettle stopped worriedly. I took my head off of my paws and tilted my head to the side. "Yellowfang! She doesn't seem like someone who would break the warrior co-AHHHHHH!!!!" I screeched loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear.**

**Pain surged through me and my eyes started watering. I lay down and panted. Leafpettles eyes were huge with worry. Leafppettle darted away and came back with Leafpool and Jayfeather. I could see Melody outside the nursery pacing around frantically. "She's giving birth." Leafpool stated as calmly as possible but something was obviously worrying her. **

**Jayfeather looked sympathetic as I panted hardly on the ground. Leafpool and Jayfeather instructed me while Leafpettle got moss and herbs for me. After what seemed forever I had a little bundle of fur on the ground but it was only one. This meant that I wasn't done. I wanted to scream with agony as it went on and on for about a day. **

**After a long time though I had six little fur balls surrounding me and drinking. Their eyes were closed and their noses were soft and pink. I looked at Jayfeather and smiled and felt bad that he couldn't see what they looked like. He turned his head at me and something told me that he had been given his vision back for a couple moments to see them. **

**Leafpool looked mystified when I glanced at her. "What's the matter?" I asked curiously. Leafpool turned her amber gaze over to me. "Its just-well your stomach wasn't big enough to have six kits…" Leafpool stated in a confused tone. Melody rushed in with Firepelt, Tallwhisker, and Tigereyes right behind her. **

**Leafpool padded out to give them more room. "Come on Leafpettle." She murmered. Melody practically bounced over to the suckling kits. Their was two gray ones, a boy and a girl that looked like their father. A gray and orange tabby she-cat like her. Two pure white girls and brown tabby tom with a white underbelly. "What are you going to name them?" Asked my mother in barely a whisper.**

"**I'm going to think about it." I responded. **

**That night Jayfeather came to visit me. The six little kits were cuddled up against my belly. Jayfeather padded up to me and lay down. "So what should we name them?" I asked. "I'd like to name the gray girl Softkit and that one white girl Icekit." Murmered Jayfeather kindly. "I'd like to name the brown one Duskkit and the gray tom Fastkit. I'd also like to name the orange and white one Petalkit." I told Jayfeather. **

**He nodded his head and looked at the other white girl. "How about we name her Slickkit?" Jayfeather asked. I nodded my head happily. We had had six beautiful kits and I will always be proud of them. **


End file.
